The invention relates to novel 18-methyl steroids. It is known that several steroid compounds, particularly those of the pregnane series, have a CNS-depressant activity, especially anesthetic-narcotic effects, and exert an influence on membrane permeability. J. A. Sutton, Postgrad. Med. J., 48 Suppl. 2 (1972). L. Gyermek et al., J. Med. Chem. 11 (1968) 117.